Cábala
by yageni
Summary: A veces Usopp se decía a sí mismo que la próxima vez no lo haría, que era tonto ser tan supersticioso. Pero al parecer ese gesto ya se había vuelto parte del ritual previo que llevaba al encuentro. Como una cábala.
1. Chapter 1

Me cansé de esperar que mi beta me dijera que el segundo capitulo estaba bien =P (bue, tampoco es que le insistí tanto...) así que no se asusten si ven algunos horrores ortograficos caminando por ahí

Este fic es para Chisse! me alegra que te haya gustado ;)

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna (en este capitulo ;)

* * *

Usopp bebió un generoso trago de la botella. Cuando necesitaba agarrar algo de coraje, por alguna razón se le daba por buscarlo allí. A veces se decía a sí mismo que la próxima vez no lo haría, que era tonto ser tan supersticioso. Pero al parecer ese gesto ya se había vuelto parte del ritual previo que llevaba al encuentro. Como una cábala; uno de los ingredientes para lograr un hechizo de la buena suerte.

Dejó la botella y su sombrero junto a sus otras pertenencias y salió a cubierta. La noche lo recibió fría. En el cielo, las estrellas parecían lejanas que de costumbre.

Sintió el frio en su piel. Le parecía estar desnudo sin kabuto ni el bolso de las municiones, pero no tenía mucho sentido llevarlas con él a donde iba. Subió la escalera que llevaba al puesto de observación. Despacio, abrió la trampa que daba acceso al mismo y observó con cuidado antes de decidir si quería terminar de subir. Se sorprendió un poco al no verlo allí. Zoro tendría que estar haciendo la guardia esa noche. No tenía mucho sentido quedarse a mitad de la escalera pero no le apetecía subir y quedarse allí esperando por el espadachín, cuando no sabía si volvería. A veces se desencontraban, y le pesaba recordar que no había ritual de la buena suerte que valiese para evitar esas ocasiones.

Decepcionado apoyó la frente contra el borde de madera de la pequeña puerta. Salir a buscarlo por el Sunny no parecía una buena idea. El barco era inmenso y le molestaba el solo pensar en ir detrás de él como un perrito faldero. Decidió subir y quedarse allí. Había una pequeña manta, porque Chopper acostumbraba a dormir antes o incluso después de hacer guardia. Se envolvió en esta, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes del observatorio. La tibieza de la cobija comenzó a darle sueño y poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele.

Dormitó, por apenas unos minutos, cuando alguien le despertó.

-Usopp ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Zoro tenía una botella de sake y parecía estar de mal humor. Pero pese a esto se había sentado a su lado y ahora le ofrecía de beber.

-Solo vine a charlar un rato, como siempre. - Rechazó la botella, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-No me refiero a eso. – lo miró serio con su único ojo y bebió un buen trago. Una gota de alcohol se escapó y escurrió por la comisura de la boca. El moreno siguió con la mirada sedienta a esa gota profana. Sintió de pronto la certeza de que si le ofrecía de nuevo aceptaría beber, sin lugar a dudas, aunque solo fuera para imaginar que en el pico de la botella habría aun algún rastro de esos labios.

-Hay algo más, ¿no es cierto? – El tirador sorprendido, abrió y cerró los labios, como un pez fuera del agua, sin lograr sacar de ellos sonido alguno. Sabía que su amigo no era estúpido, pero no creyó verse descubierto tan fácilmente.

-No tiene mucho sentido que solo vengas aquí para charlar. –bebió de nuevo, con una mezcla de abandono y desespero, pero sin dejar de saborear cada trago. Su amigo se preguntó por qué tenía que ser tan apasionado en todo. Hasta para beber. -Podríamos conversar en cualquier lugar, pero no, solo me buscas aquí. – Usopp lo miró y se maravilló al ver las mejillas coloradas del espadachín. Estaba inusualmente conversador. Y al mirar en detalle, la botella estaba casi vacía. En un costado no muy lejano de la habitación, yacía media docena de botellas tan secas de líquido, como el desierto de Arabasta. ¿Cuántas se habría bebido? ¿Acaso se había embriagado?

-Odio hacer la guardia.- Roronoa tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, por la ventana. La voz, al principio monocorde, luego tomó color:- Detesto que te sientes aquí a charlar conmigo y yo sin saber que hostias quieres. –la botella hizo un ruido fuerte y hueco contra el sólido piso de madera. -¿Qué diantres buscas de mi?- Casi escupió las palabras.

No sabía qué decir. Se sentía alelado por la brusquedad y el veloz giro que habían tomado las cosas. Decir la verdad siempre le había parecido aburrido. Inventar era mejor, mentirse una vida de aventuras. Pero ya hacia mucho tiempo desde que dejara la aldea de Syrup. Y ahora era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sabido ser. Más valiente también.

Pero la cobardía todavía asomaba. Y la mentira le guiñaba el ojo y le prometía imposibles que ambos sabían no se habrían de conseguir de ese modo. Luchar contra sus miedos y sus dudas se le hacia aun tan difícil como enfrentar a un rey marino cuando solo tenia diecisiete. Podía, pero muchas veces el miedo no le dejaba ver.

-Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. –Eso era verdad.- Me gusta venir cuando estamos solos porque no tengo que preocuparme por lo que los otros digan o escuchen.- Era una verdad a medias.- Me caes bien y solo pensaba en lo poco que nos conocemos…- Mentiras "blancas".

Zoro aguardó en silencio, esperando algo más.

Cuando vio que el otro había terminado de hablar sin decir nada que él ya no supiera, bufó.

-Creía que en este tiempo habías podido crecer un poco más que solo eso.

El tirador no supo si sentirse ofendido, o dolido. Supuso que lo segundo era más afín, puesto que ser un cobarde no era nuevo. Pero si dolía ver que pese a todo aún le quedaban muchas cosas por mejorar, porque aún quería ser un valiente guerrero del mar. Quizás habría tenido tiempo de deprimirse un poco más, sino fuese porque el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada le llamó la atención.

Fue solo cosa de un segundo. Y ahí estaba, el furioso filo de Wado Ichimonji en su cuello. Blanco y peligroso contra su piel morena.

-Si fueras a morir en este instante ¿cuáles serían tus últimas palabras? El rostro de su compañero estaba apenas a unos milímetros del suyo. Sadismo e ironía dibujados en su cara, en esa perversa pero hermosa sonrisa. La larga nariz había sido esquivada con facilidad, casi se apoyaba por completo contra la mejilla del espadachín. Le daba una hermosa sensación de cercanía, excepto claro está , por la peligrosa arma blanca en su cuello…

Decir que Usopp se sentía descolocado era poco. ¡¿Qué coño pasaba por la cabeza de Zoro en ese momento?! Trato de calmarse. Su nakama nunca le haría daño, ni en un millón de años. Seguramente trataba de darle una mano en soltar lo que le pasaba, usando ese modo suyo, tan cavernícola de ver las cosas.

Tragó saliva con muchas fuerzas, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el corazón galoparle en un puño.

-Supongo que si tuviera que morir, antes de hacerlo te diría que me gustas mucho, Zoro. -Con los ojos cerrados esperó el golpe de la espada, un grito, algo, pero no.

No hubo respuesta. Al abrir los párpados una pequeña sonrisa, y luego el beso que le tomó por desprevenido.

Sentir la fuerza bruta de Zoro, hasta en sus gestos de cariño no le sorprendía, sus labios presionados fuertemente contra los suyos, en un beso que era tanto cariñoso como brusco. Pero sí le llamaba la atención que este le estuviera besando en lugar de rebanarle la cabeza, como siempre había temido. El filo contra su cuello se retiró. En su hombro desnudo una mano, que le empujó aun más contra la pared de madera. Sintió el peso del otro reclinarse contra el suyo. Por entre el kimono abierto de Roronoa la piel del pecho de ambos entraba en leve contacto.

Trémulo, Zoro se separó de él. Usopp también temblaba.

- No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?- con un pulgar calloso y áspero le acarició los labios.

-Su-supongo que no- aun nervioso intentó sonreír.

El beso había sido escueto, pero conciso. Adrede, Zoro le había dejado con ganas de ir más lejos, pero es que no tenía ninguna prisa. No ahora que había podido corroborar qué sentía su nakama por él.

-¿Entonces es mutuo?- no tartamudeó, pero el nerviosismo en su voz era claro. La sonrisa que le dedicó a continuación el ex –cazador de piratas lo desarmó de toda duda. Y lo llenó de felicidad a la vez.

El tirador busco acercarse a los labios del espadachín de nuevo. Zoro cerró los ojos, se inclino hacia él, sin terminar aproximarse. La boca de Usopp se posó sobre la suya, lo beso a tientas, despacio, recibiendo pequeños besos de regreso. Y cuando se sintió más confiado, acaricio la mejilla del mayor. Notó que los labios de su nakama se entreabrían e imitando el gesto ambos buscaron profundizar el beso. Había querido saber cómo se sentiría besarle desde hacia mucho tiempo, tanto que al primer contacto con esa lengua no puedo evitar sentir que se estremecía de placer. Lo que al principio había empezado como un beso suave y tranquilo, comenzó a tomar calor con mucha velocidad. Pero despacio el mayor de los dos se aseguró de que perdiera intensidad.

Roronoa se reclinó contra la madera, primero sus hombros solo se tocaban, pero luego el espadachín se dejó deslizar hasta que su cabeza quedó en el regazo de Usopp.

-Acaríciame.- La voz ronca de su compañero tardó en ser procesada por sus oídos, tan extraño le había resultado el pedido.

Era insólito pensar que tenía a ese hombre tan peligroso con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, exigiéndole mimos como un gatito malcriado por sus dueños. Bueno, más que un minino, un feroz tigre de rayas negras… pero como aquello era algo por lo que había sentido curiosidad, se apresuró a pasar sus dedos por el verde cabello de Zoro. Tal como lo imaginaba, era suave y muy agradable al tacto. Su nakama cerró los ojos, complacido con el gesto.

Siguió acariciándole por un rato, sintiendo los diferentes largos, cerca de la nuca, la coronilla, los laterales. Cuando se cansó, pasó a acariciarle la cara. La frente, el puente de la nariz, los párpados, los labios.

De pronto una de las manos de Roronoa se posó en su nuca, buscando que se inclinara a la vez que él se incorporaba un poco. Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino. El beso se interrumpió y el tirador resumió sus caricias. Era increíble la felicidad que podía a uno traerle algo tan sencillo como aquello.

En regreso a esos gestos y con los dedos ásperos a fuerza de manejar espadas tomó la mano libre del tirador y la entrelazó entre las suyas.

Le veía con ambos ojos cerrados, entregado a sus caricias, pero todavía se le hacía difícil creer que ese era el mismo hombre rudo que hablaba de no creer en ningún dios, que parecía no tener nada que lo retuviera cuando se proponía algo como meta.

Y sin embargo allí estaba. Y allí estaba Sanji también, asomando por la escotilla cual perrito de la pradera que sale de su madriguera.

¿Y desde cuando estaba ahí?

Apenas el contacto visual fue hecho, el rubio tosió, como si recién hubiera llegado.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos, pensé que habrían terminado, ya me voy.

Dicho esto desapareció tal cual como había venido.

El moreno estaba bastante desconcertado. ¿Qué carajo había sido aquello?

-Lo siento, olvidé decirte algo.- Zoro parecía bastante consternado, se levantó de su lugar. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando allí?-Sanji y yo tenemos un "algo"- tosió visiblemente incómodo- espero que no te moleste que…

-No, está bien, después de todo Kaya y yo…- Interrumpió, como si lo que acabase de escuchar fuera lo más normal del mundo. El cocinero pervertido y el cabeza de marimo. Juntos. Estaban teniendo "algo".

-Ok, suena justo. ¿Sin restricciones entonces?- El espadachín estaba feliz, decírselo había sido fácil, hasta se lo había tomado con mucha más calma de lo que había esperado.

-¿¡Cómo qué tienen algo!?- A Usopp a veces las fichas le caían un poquito tarde. Armó un gran escandalo, corriendo de aquí para allá murmurando cosas como "tienen algo" y "el perrito de la pradera nos vio". Pero se le pasó de golpe al darse cuenta de que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, porque ellos aún no eran nada y que por otro lado, él también tenía a otra persona en su corazón. Detuvo su carrera en seco, y se sentó frente al espadachín.

-No entiendo nada.

Zoro se frotó los ojos con una sola mano en un gesto que indicaba qué no sabía por donde empezar. Suspiró ruidosamente.

-Sé que es muy extraño,- remarcó el _muy_ con algo de pesar- pero hace ya un tiempo que cejas de diana y yo tenemos un "algo".

El moreno asintió, dándole a entender no solo que lo escuchaba, sino que quería saber más.

-Y si bien nos llevamos bien, estamos de acuerdo que necesitamos a otras personas.

Estaba sorprendido, Roronoa había usado las palabras: nos llevamos bien y estamos de acuerdo. Eso en el lenguaje del marimo debía poder ser traducido como: Nos amamos muchísimo e incluso a veces conversamos haciendo uso de las palabras, sin katana ni patadas y con un mínimo de violencia.

-Usopp ¿estás bien con todo esto? – el tirador tenia la mirada perdida, sopesando las palabras de su nakama. – ¿No te importa, digo, que nos "compartamos" con otras personas?

-Supongo que un poco sí, pero…- Usopp se encogió de hombros.- yo también quiero mucho a Kaya así que no me es difícil entender lo que dices-Además, ¿qué más daba una infracción más al mundo ya pre establecido? Eran piratas por el amor de dios, así que nada, al diablo con todo.

-Así que está bien.

Zoro se acercó y lo besó, levemente al principio y con más fervor después. Le dejó ir no sin antes morderle muy despacio el labio inferior. Lo abrazó contra sí y le besó la frente.

Refugiado así en el calor de su compañero, pensó que no sin sorpresa la vida seguía empeñándose en mostrarse cada vez más compleja y muchas veces le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Y pese a que no hubiera cábala alguna que le ayudara a hacer las cosas más fáciles, se sentía feliz de estar allí, embarcado con sus nakama, con Zoro, en esa increíble aventura que es la vida, y no una vida cualquiera, sino la de un pirata. Sin duda no cambiaría esa elección ni por toda la buena suerte del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon! XD Feliz Ai Chisse! (eso suena raro ¿no? LOL)

* * *

Le agradaba pasar tiempo con Usopp y ciertamente que era diferente de Sanji. Podía compartir muchas otras cosas con él. Quedarse hablando hasta tarde. Incluso hasta ayudarle con sus inventos, así fuera que al final solo era para hacerle compañía o alcanzarle las cosas. A veces hasta hacían una hora de ejercicios con las pesas del gimnasio, uno a la par del otro.

Y además, la forma cariñosa en que el tirador le buscaba era completamente diferente del cocinero. Claro que el rubio podía ser tierno y demostrativo, pero era distinto. Desde que él y Usopp comenzaran a frecuentarse de ese otro modo Zoro estaba seguro de que había habido un cambio en su manejo del santoryu. Tenía ahora un aplomo y una elegancia que antes se diluía en la fuerza y el poder que solía perseguir con tanto ahínco.

Se sentía muy satisfecho con su relación, con sus charlas. Solo había un detalle: aun no habían ido demasiado lejos en otros planos. Y si bien eso no le quitaba el sueño, le preocupaba.

Esa misma noche el tirador tiene que hacer el primer turno de la guardia, y claro que el espadachín tiene pensado retribuirle una de las tantas visitas nocturnas que él le ha hecho.

Asoma su verde cabellera por la escotilla y de seguido una botella de sake.

–Zoro, que sorpresa ¿vienes a hacerme compañía?– deja los catalejos y se acerca hasta él.

–Sí, algo así

Usopp le mira de costado ¿Algo así?

Roronoa tiende la mano y tira de él para poder abrazarlo. Siente como le acaricia el brazo desnudo y sube hasta su cuello, busca que alce el rostro para poder besarlo. El tirador acepta el beso, enreda sus manos en su cintura.

–¿Y qué es lo que trae aquí entonces?

–Antes sentémonos.

Se sientan en loto, uno frente al otro. Los precede el silencio.

–Listo, ya. Ya estamos sentados. Le incita al ver que no dice nada.

–Quiero preguntarte algo. Pero Zoro no pregunta.

– ¿Y qué me querías preguntar? –le pone nervioso que el Señor "siempre frontal" no le esté diciendo qué pasa.

–No quiero que te sientas presionado, – Debía de ser algo serio si su nakama le daba tantas vueltas al asunto– pero hay algo que quiero saber.

–Ya, solo dime qué es – comenzaba a impacientarse…

–¿Por qué aun no hemos tenido sexo?

–¡Eeeek!– parecía que algún extraño insecto le había picado en el trasero, por la forma en que este se sobresaltó con la pregunta.

–No tenemos qué hacer nada, –con una mano de Zoro le quita el sombrero y le acaricia el cabello– solo quiero saber si todo está bien entre nosotros.

Pese a que esas palabras eran muy sinceras Roronoa pronto se encuentra besando a Usopp con ardor. Quería tumbarlo sobre el piso de madera y hacerlo allí mismo.

–Perdón– se separa de sus labios, pero mantiene la cercanía.

–Está bien, entiendo. Se quita los auriculares y las gafas que suele llevar a todos lados. Se frota el lado derecho de la cara con una mano. – No es que no quiera sino que… su mirada se desvia, su compañero puede notar el rojo en sus mejillas morenas. –La sola idea me da miedo y me emociona a la vez.

–Bueno, no es que tengamos que hacer todo el kamasutra en una noche ¿O si? Podemos hacerlo en uno o dos meses.

–Lo sé pero aun así,- casi no podía evitar reírse de lo nervioso que se sentía.

El espadachín gruñe, y se cruza de brazos, pensativo. Con las piernas en posición de loto y el kimono semi-abierto, parece una suerte de buda malhumorado.

–¿Y si ponemos como limite la cuarta base?

–No entiendo

–Sin penetración.

–Ah.

Medita unos segundos lo que esto implicaba para él. Ciertamente que mucha de su aprensión viene por ese lado, así que de ese modo se sentía mucho más seguro…

–Es decir, si no quieres penetrar ni ser penetrado, yo lo entiendo. El sexo no pasa solo por ahí

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Penetr…–A Zoro le divertía el gesto de su compañero: estaba alelado.

–Penetrar y ser penetrado– repite como quien repite el nombre de la estación de tren cuando el boletero no escucha bien.

–¿Y tú dejarías que yo…? – hace la pregunta casi tartamudeando, atropellándose con las palabras.

Zoro se encoge de hombros. Si solo supiera que le permitía al cocinero de mierda hacer cada cosa…

–¿Por qué no habría de dejarte? – se echa un poco hacia atrás, como buscando verle mejor. Luego enarca una ceja. –¿Acaso crees que ir abajo o arriba es solo una cuestión de rangos o de fuerza? ¿Te es denigrante?

–Nononono– sus manos frenéticas le ponían énfasis a sus palabras, y termina negando también con la cabeza. –Claro que no pienso eso, es solo que no estaba seguro de qué pensarías tú al respecto y no sabía cómo preguntarte…

–Ahora que ya sabes ¿Podemos ir a ello? – el señor frontal hace su aparición de nuevo…

–¿Ahora? Es decir ¿ya? – su estomago da una voltereta de carnero– Supongo que sí- Contesta tartamudeando.

–Entonces ven aquí– lo toma del brazo y lo acerca hasta sí, para plantarle un feroz beso en los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa.

Aun profundizando el beso, yendo más lento y más despacio Usopp seguía tenso. Roronoa decide probar a relajarlo con una técnica que le había enseñado Luffy.

Al terminar el beso, el tirador se ve asaltado por Zoro al susurro de:

–¡Cosquillas!

El moreno comienza a reírse, a retorcerse y a pedir piedad. Terminó en el piso, despatarrado, respirando agitado y con la coleta de caballo a medio deshacer. El pelo verde del espadachín estaba al mitad en su lugar, la otra mitad hecha un revuelto, cual peinado punk. El kimono desarreglado, las mejillas arreboladas.

Aun riéndose un poco, vuelven a besarse. Esta vez con una calma que antes no estaba, sumada ahora al deseo de conocerse de otra forma.

Los dedos ásperos de Zoro, suaves en el gesto, deslizan uno de los tiradores de Usopp. La boca que segundos atrás le besaba ahora lamía la base de su cuello. Voraz se desplaza por su hombro, mordiendo inclemente. El tirador entreabre los ojos, aun se siente un poco nervioso y todo le resulta un tanto irreal. Casi como aquella noche en que los sentimientos de ambos habían quedado al descubierto.

Siente las mordidas y lamidas en su piel, la excitación y ansiedad que le provoca saber que adonde va ir llevándoles todo aquello. Su mirada fue a posarse en esa suerte de kimono verde que llevaba Zoro. Su mano acaricia su cuello, se cuela por debajo de la prenda, la lleva a deslizarse por la fuerte espalda, dejando al descubierto el hombro. Masculino y sensual a la vez.

Se toma la libertad de morderle, despacio. Y luego su boca sube por el cuello. Guiada por el recuerdo de todas las veces que sus ojos habían hecho ese mismo recorrido, anhelantes de algo que parecía inalcanzable… le lame, le muerde de nuevo, con suavidad y no porque Zoro sea frágil, sino porque quiere apenas pellizcarle con los dientes, para después dejarle fuertes marcas en la piel. Se deja llevar y le besa, empujándole contra el suelo de madera. Al segundo siguiente esta sentado sobre sus caderas, ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus manos sujetando las muñecas del espadachín en un gesto un tanto inútil. Ambos sabían que si había alguien en ese cuarto capaz de salirse del agarre del otro, ese sería Zoro. Pero este le deja hacer. Ceder, dejarse avasallar por el deseo del otro le resulta agradable, sumamente agradable.

El ruido de las prendas siendo echas a un lado, la sensación de calor, los casi inaudibles jadeos. Se siente mareado por todas esas sensaciones que lo invaden. Debajo de si el cuerpo solido y muscular de Zoro, se tensaba, contenía la respiración, se agitaba.

Las manos del espadachín le aferrara el trasero, lo aprieta contra sí a la vez que levantaba apenas las caderas, sin aplicar demasiada fuerza. Por un momento le hizo pensar en las olas que golpeaban las orillas de la playa... Casi como la fuerza de la naturaleza, ni suave, ni excesiva, amoldándose a él, yéndole al encuentro. Ahoga un jadeo en su cuello mientras siente con claridad como su miembro se aprieta contra el suyo por entre las ropas que aun les quedan. Es un poco desconcertante que se maneje con tanta pasión, casi rayana en la violencia, sin llegar a serlo.

Sus manos bajan por los brazos del espadachín acarician torpemente el pecho, húmedas de transpiración, hasta el sexo de su compañero. Le siente estremecerse con el contacto, a la vez que él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y se le secaba la boca.

Su mano y toda su atención están allí abajo, esta como hipnotizado, subiendo y bajando. De vez en cuando escucha algún jadeo de Zoro, y tras meditarlo unos segundos decide llevar algo acabo.

Un improperio sale de los labios de su amigo y amante, tal la sorpresa de verse rodeado por la calidez y la humedad de su boca. Saber que logra esas reacciones en él le aceleraba los latidos. Sin pensarlo demasiado lleva su otra mano hasta su propia erección.

Roronoa esta especialmente limpio allí abajo, lo que le hace pensar que había planeado todo aquello, pero no podía importarle menos. Concentrándose en lo que hace, reflexiona que era casi como lamer un enorme digito, casi, porque bueno claramente no lo era. Además por muy higienizada que este, esa zona siempre tendría ese particular olor. Le agradaba, al igual que le gustaba la textura. La sensación que genera en su boca, le recuerda cuando momentos atrás juega con la lengua de su compañero durante el beso. Toda la situación estaba sobre cargando sus sentidos, podía sentir tanto a su compañero como a sí mismo al borde del orgasmo.

–Usopp. El jadeo ahogado de su nombre le tomó por desprevenido. Se vio jalado hacia arriba, hasta que estaban de nuevo besándose y lamiendo y besando cualquier tramo de piel que estuviera al alcance. Las manos de ambos buscando que sus penes se frotaran casi de manera desesperada.

Un susurro, un estremecimiento y una mordida bastante fuerte en su hombro, le dieron la pauta a Zoro de que su compañero se estaba viniendo. Eso y el semen humedeciendo la piel de su abdomen.

Le abrazo mientras sus corazones se calmaban un poco, bajaba un poco el ritmo de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando se recuperó de su orgasmo, la mano del moreno bajo hasta el sexo del espadachín. Este emitió un gruñido, y buscó besarle mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, marcando la velocidad de la masturbación. Se vino jadeando, tratando de no hacer más ruido del que ya habían hecho, resoplando con fuerza, mordiendo los labios de su compañero.

Roronoa lo abrazó casi como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. Era un poco doloroso, pero supo que solo era algo momentáneo. Además él mismo podía sentir algo que era una mescla de angustia y alivio. Pero después de unos largos segundos se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy feliz, y que la sensación de alivio y de angustian se debían ambas a lo nueva y atemorizante que le había resultado esa experiencia, pero también a que había estado anhelando, y no solo temiendo.

Sintió una lluvia de besos en su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, transformándose en leves mordidas afectuosas.

–Llegamos a puerto capitán Usopp

El moreno rio y se acomodó en sus brazos.

–Claro, es todo gracias a mi súper cábala secreta– Y ambos prorrumpieron en ruidosas carcajadas.

Esa y muchas otras noches, sus risas y el murmullo de sus palabas se mescló con el ruido de las olas contra el mascarón del Sunny.


End file.
